Why Did You Leave?
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: It's- I'm, sorry for bringing him up- Chester, he- He just- He's acting weird!" A.J. finally managed, earning a raised eye brow. "He's in his room and refuses to come out! He keeps saying 'Gary' all over again! I think that kiss messed with his head!"


**Disclaimer:**

**Alright you guys, I'm a little bummed out because I'm moving away from where I've lived for eight years, so I decided to write the sequel to 'Does This Belong To You?'. This is based off of if that episode where Gary comes back didn't happen. Enjoy.**

** Why Did You Leave?**

Timmy hummed to himself as he flipped idly through a magazine, though it was covered by a comic to fool anyone who entered his room.

'Ooh, those shoes are SO cool...' he thought to himself, eyeing a pair of high heel, pink shoes with fake diamonds on the straps. He jumped at the rapid knocking on his door, making him drop both sources of entertainment, before he scrabbled and stuffed his magazine under his pillow, and opened his comic to a random page.

"C-come in!" he stuttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, the comic laid on his lap. The door burst open, revealing A.J., wide eyed, and looking panicked. "A.J.? What are you-"

"Timmy!" he burst out, rushing into the room and closing the door. "Where's Gary?!" Timmy blinked, before he narrowed his eyes.  
"Why do you want that guy?" he asked suspiciously, jealousy flooding back into him. From the fish bowl, Wanda and Cosmo shuddered. It had been a few months since they locked up Gary in Timmy's imagination, and they were all glad to be rid of the popular version of their godchild.

A.J. rubbed his bald head, looking frustrated and confused.  
"It's- I'm, sorry for bringing him up- Chester, he- He just- He's acting weird!" A.J. finally managed, earning a raised eye brow. "He's in his room and refuses to come out! He keeps saying 'Gary' all over agian! I think that kiss messed with his head!" A.J. rushed out. "And as much as it pains me to say this, but-" he grabbed onto Timmy's collar. "I. Don't. . To. Do!!!!" he cried out dramatically, shaking Timmy violently.

"Gah! A-a-a-a-a-a-.J! L-l-l-let m-me go!!!" Timmy stuttered out, forcing the african american from his person. "What the heck are you talking about?"

A.J. groaned. "I just _explained_ that!" he took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but Chester needs Gary! And you're the only one who knows where he is, Timmy! You need to bring him here!" Timmy stared at A.J. for a moment, before he turned away and picked up his comic.  
"Nope."  
"...What?"  
"Gary's gone, A.J." Timmy explained, flipping a page. "And he isn't coming back. He moved to Hawaii."

"You're... You're kidding me..." A.J. whispered, sounding defeated. "Moved... Then- then you need to somehow rectify this!" A.J. declared, taking one of Timmy's hands in his own and pulling him from the bed. "You are the closest thing to Gary we've got! Maybe you can talk to him!"  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm not Gary!"  
"But you look a lot like him!" A.J. insisted, pulling Timmy down the stairs. "And with some hair gel, and a good impersanation of his attitude and voice, you could be the spitting copy of him!"  
"A.J.! I am not- repeat- NOT doing this!"

__

"I can't _believe_ I'm doing this..." muttered Timmy, now decked out in a leather jacket, wig, sun glasses, and standing in front of Chester's door. When he asked A.J. why he new how to style his hair to look like Gary's, A.J. just blushed and told him it was classified. A.J. had pulled him away too fast for Wanda and Cosmo to turn into something A.J. wouldn't be wary of, so they stayed in the fish bowl, most likely. He was on his own on this one...

Taking a deep breath, and clearing his throat, he opened the door slightly, blinking, as he tried to adjust to the darkness in the room. Of course, it was always dark, but the candles the McBadbats usually had in Chester's room was out. Stepping in a little farther, the scent of dirt entering his nose, he saw a faint figure in the middle of the room, only visible because of the light that peaked through a slit in the wall.  
'Well, here goes nothing...'

Timmy cleared his throat again.

"Hey, hey~" he tried, feeling ridiculous. "What's this I'm hearin' about you sayin' my name over and over, huh?" he cringed, wondering where in the world that came from. It was really creepy. It had just come out on it's own practically. He paused his thoughts at the quiet gasp that came from the shadowed figure.

"G-gary?" the voice was scratchy, and rough, like it had been crying, but it was Chester alright. Timmy quickly searched his knowledge of Gary from his horrific experience. Cocky. And very rude.  
"Heh, in the flesh, on the scene." he chuckled, though his left eye twitched while he did. The sound of feet shuffling against the ground told him Chester was either trying to move, or stand.  
"Y-your voice sounds different..." Timmy almost panicked, before he cleared his throat.  
"I uh [b]&cough&[/b] gotta cold." he quickly replied. "So, about ques- OOF!" Timmy was tackled to the floor, the weight of the impact closing the door compeltely shut. "H-hey-" he stuttered out, startled, trying to get away from the grasp. "Wh-what are you-"

"Gary!" cried out the blonde. "I missed you! I-I thought you weren't going to come back for me!" Timmy froze. Come back for him? Timmy felt Chester's rough, hardly brushed hair press against his chest, thin arms wrapped tight around his waist. "But- but you came! And you're here! And you-"

"W-woah, woah!" Timmy stuttered out, trying to adapt Gary's profile again. "Hold on there! I 'aint back for good!" that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Chester froze.  
"Y-you're not?" he sounded close to tears.  
'Oh no...'  
"N-no. I just uh... Came to say a final goodbye, ya know..." Timmy felt Chester move his arms away from him, before the others' body slid up his own, making his cheeks heat up. What had he gotten himself into?! Chester's arms re-wrapped themselves around Timmy's neck, and a cheek was pressed against his own.

"F-final?"  
"Er... Y-yeah." Timmy almost jumped at the feel of tears falling onto his neck. He was crying now?! What was he in, a soap opera?!  
"B-but I thought..."  
"You thought wrong." Timmy snapped, and felt Chester flinch. Wrong tone. "I mean- You just assumed somethin', kid." Timmy rephrased, feeling like he salvaged his words.  
"But you said you'd 'see me later'! Later shouldn't be months Gary!" Timmy's left eye twitched. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Kid, 'see you later', could mean any time at all."  
"Not with you!" Chester burst out. "Never with you, Gary! It really means a quick later! Why didn't you come back from talking with Timmy?!" Timmy flinched. "I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, but you never came! And then, I would always look around the playground for you-"  
'So that's why he was always distracted during the games...' Timmy thought.  
"I watched the girls to see if they were swooning again- I-I just don't understand why you come after all these months, just to say good bye! Why... why..." he was shivering against him, his hold tightening. "Why did you leave me?! Why are you leaving me now?!" Timmy blinked. "I-I think about you all the time! I think about that kiss! It was my first! My first kiss!" Timmy felt a blush creeping up his face, anger filling him. Gary... He made a complete fool of his friends! "And I dream about you, too! I really like you Gary! I like-like you!" Timmy's eyes widened, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.  
"L-like-like?"  
"Mnn..." Chester whined into his shoulder, his tears warm and slick, sliding down his neck.

'Oh... My... God...' Timmy thought, his whole being shaken. 'This... this can't be real... Chester can't... He can't like Gary... he just can't!'  
"You can't!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because it's wrong!"  
"Was it wrong to kiss me then?!" this was like a smack to Timmy's face, his mouth freezing in his answer. How was he supposed to reply to that?  
"I... W-well..."  
"Was it?!"  
"I... I..." there was never a time when he wished he had his imaginary friend this bad. "I... No." he said.  
"No?"  
"No."  
"..." Timmy breathed a mental sigh of relief as Chester relaxed against him again.

"Gary..." Chester murmured into his shoulder, his voice filled with tears. "You're not making any sense..."  
"I-I know, kid." Timmy managed. Minutes passed by, maybe hours, and in the time span of it, Chester hand removed one arm from around Timmy's neck and hand placed a ahnd on his chest, the finger making patters on the white shirt.

"...Gary?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Can you... call me it again?" Chester's voice was soft, pleading, and Timmy had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Um..."  
"You know... what you called me when we met?"  
"Er..."  
"Please?" Chester sounded near tears again. Timmy quickly scanned his memory and sighed in relief when he found it.  
"Ya mean... Sweetie Mine?" he finally replied, and felt Chester sigh happily.  
"Again?"  
"...Sweetie Mine."  
"Again?" Chester shifted on Timmy carefully, his head coming to rest on Timmy's chest, making him squirm uncomfortably.  
"Sw-sweetie Mine." Timmy's voice was weak, feeling very uncomfortable and embarrased as his friend emitted sighs and shifted a little each time he said it.  
"Again."  
"Sweetie M-mine."  
"Another."  
"Sweetie Mine."  
"Another." Timmy could feel warm breath puff against his lips.  
"Sw-sweetie Mine."  
"Another..." Chester's voice was a mere whisper in his ears.  
"Sweetie-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as Chester's lips were on his own, warm, and sweet and eager, pushing gently, and almost expertly manipulating Timmy in his frazzled, confused state into kissing back. It wasn't his first kiss. That was Tooty. But it was his first kiss with a boy. And that made the expreience all the more odd. However, how odd it was, Timmy couldn't deny that it felt nice, very nice, almost too nice. After a second, Chester pulled away, silence raining supreme in the room.

"Another."  
"What-" Timmy was confused. Again? He wanted to hear it again?  
"Please."  
"Sw-sweetie Mine-" another kiss, this one desperate, and leaving him panting.  
"Another."  
"Sweetie Mine-" another kiss, still desperate, hungry.  
"Another"  
"Sweetie Mine-" the kisses were addictive, and Timmy found himself unable to disobey Chester's wants.

"Another, Gary, please~"  
"Sweetie Mine~" their lips were connected for at least the hundredth time, Timmy almost delerious with confusion, Chester straddling him, his hands on his cheeks, both of their breaths labored and difficult to find.  
"What is it? Tell me it again?"  
"Sweetie Mine~"  
"Yes~" a kiss, sweet, and wet and passionate laid against his lips. "More, please, please, please, more~"  
"Sweetie Mine, Sweetie Mine, Sweetie Mine~" Timmy chanted, and received and deep kiss for it.  
"What edition am I? What edition?"  
"Blonde~"  
Kiss  
"Say it all together~"  
"Sweetie Mine Doll: Blonde Edition~" Timmy had been made to remeber the whole fraise, and he didn't care. He just wanted more kisses, more touching, more [b]this[/b]. He wanted to have more of Chester's earthy scent in his nose, and he wanted it now.

Of his own accord, Timmy lifted himself up and whispered the words into Chester's ear, making him shiver and shudder and make little noises Timmy also craved mroe of.  
"Sweetie Mine~"  
"Ah~"  
"Sweetie Mine~"  
"Mnnah~"  
"Sweetie Mine~"  
"Nnn, please~" Timmy found himself hovering over Chester, whispering heatedly into his ear as the other boy kissed, and nipped his neck. And all he could think was, more, more, more!

"Don't leave me," Chester whispered. "Stay here, we can be happy, and do this every day~ We can be so happy~"  
"Nnn... Chester-"  
"Sweetie Mine." he reminded, his whisper making shudders rush up and down Timmy's spine.  
"Sweetie Mine..." Timmy moaned, about to answer, about to say 'Yes, anything you want!', when Chester pulled him into another kiss.  
"Like-like you so much, Gary..." Timmy froze. Gary... That was right. This was about... Always was...

Gritting his teeth, holding back the anger, Timmy pulled away from the kiss.  
"Kid, I gotta go." he muttered, climbing off of Chester. "I gotta get back to Hawaii." his face was flushed still, despite his cool 'Gary' act. The sound of scrabbling was heard in front of him.  
"N-now?"  
"Yeah."  
"... Will I... ever see you again?" Chester questioned, his hand laying on Timmy's chest, his lips laying kisses on his cheek. Timmy gulped.  
"No." the kisses stopped, and Timmy knew the other was about to cry. "But, I'll give ya this." he pulled Chester up against him. "Every night, I'll think about ya, babe. Every day, I'll see yer face in the sky, and I'll always compare you ta anyone else." Timmy felt Chester melt against him.  
"Oh, Gary..." he sighed, making Timmy's chest constrict.  
"Alright, alright. Get to bed, babe." he insisted, giving him a push into his bed room. "Start dreamin' 'bout me already. And ya better start comin' out into the sun, alright? I want to know ya still have that tan skin I like so much."  
"O-okay, Gary." Chester stuttered, and Timmy listened as the slight ruffling of sheets seemed to echo in the darkness. Letting out a sigh, Timmy placed his hand on the door knob, and turned it. "Gary?" Timmy paused.  
"...Yeah?"  
"One more time. Say it one more time, please?" Chester already sounded like he was about to pass out. He must have been awake for a while...  
"... Alright. G'night, Sweetie Mine."  
"Mnnah... Night Gary..."

Soon, Timmy was out of the room, leaning against the door, eyes staring blankly at the wall across from him, before he mussed his hair into it's original style, ripped off the leather jacket, snapped off the sunglasses and ground them under his foot, anger and embarrasment and something he couldn't describe boiling up in him.  
"If I ever see him again..." he muttered under his breath darkly. "I he EVER touches Chester again, I will personally KILL that more sauve version of myself!"  
__

Back in the room, curled up in a ball, on the floor, covered by ratted sheets, slept Chester, his breathing even and lucid, a smile on his lips, lashes touching his dirty face gently. Almost as gently as he murmured the name that would forever haunt him,  
"Gary..."  
_Heh, like-like you too, Sweetie Mine..._


End file.
